guilded_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexandrea Caldwell
Alexandrea Caldwell, or Alex, is Atticus Caldwell's older twin sister. She is a slightly antagonistic and rowdy older sibling who followed a life of cleric hood unlike her brother. She now practices medicine in the Wyvernroost Guild after her recruitment by Kimberly. Physical Appearance Alex looks much like her brother-or at least she did until he died. She is a tall and slender human woman. She has short dusty light brown hair with lighter dappling of white and grey hair mixed in. Alex has pale skin with pink undertones, and light blue eyes. She has a pointed nose and wears thin rimmed rectangular glasses. Typically she's been seen in business-casual wear, including button downs, sweaters and slacks. She tends to prefer functional clothing, and muted colors or colors associated with her religion. Personality Countering her brother, Alex is a very no-nonsense individual. She takes flack from no one, and is a very focused individual. She's ambitious and level headed, often able to keep it together under stressful situations. There is a more playful side of her, only seen so far with Atticus. She can be antagonistic and rowdy, ready to throw down and fight him at the drop of the hat. Despite this she's also very capable of being affectionate as well as fairly patient and forgiving. Abilities Cleric During her introduction by both xx and Kimberly she was described as a 'new cleric' at the Guild, hired due to her particular skill. Between this, and Atticus's knowledge of their shared religious upbringing It's fair to assume she is a Cleric of Grave Wardenism. However, due to her very brief appearance in campaign, none of her abilities have been seen. Pre-Campaign History Childhood Alex and Atticus grew up Late Teens Her history beyond Atticus's knowledge is unknown to both party members and players. Atticus hopes to gradually catch up on more of her life when he hangs around the guild. Campaign History After the party returned from their most recent mission in Dryspring, Atticus went to the Wyvernroost Guild's medical bay to have his eye looked at. While there, xx informed him that Kimberly had hired a new assistant while he had been gone. Atticus wandered over, curious as xx asked why he had never mentioned he had a sister. As he replied in confusion he heard the sound of shattering glass-looking over to see a mortified sister staring back at him. In a blind panic, Atticus fled the medical bay, being closely pursued by Alex. After a bit of chase, Alex managed to corner her brother, demanding an explanation. Atticus refused to show his face, stumbling through explanations, visibly ashamed and distraught. After some coaxing the man explained that he had indeed died, and that the woman who buried him was responsible for it. He went on to elaborate that he hadn't told Alex because he was afraid she or their parents would kill him, as would be in accordance to their religion. Alex was frustrated and distraught, explaining she'd never hurt him-though seeming to understand the concern with their parents. After the man confessed everything, Alex for gave him and happily cried into the other man's arms-simply relieved to have her brother back again. After the two's initial meeting, Atticus made a point to see her fill her in on what happened to him. Sparing no details he explained what he'd been up to. Including mentioning that Alex was an aunt-which did prompt a brief smack from the woman. The two seem to be on very good terms as they play catch-up. After a few weeks, Atticus was sent out on another mission. He made a point to say good bye to his sister before heading out. Alex has yet to meet any of Atticus's guild-mates, and has so far kept most of her interactions to the Wyvernroost Medical bay. Relationships Family Atticus Caldwell Alex loves her weird brother dearly. They got along famously well as children, only growing apart as they got older, mainly due to their parents strongly favoring Alex, and admonishing Atticus on a near daily basis. Eventually, Atticus left home early to attend school and slowly began ceasing contact with his sister. While he didn't hate her, he didn't trust that anything he told her wouldn't make it's way back to their folks. Alex felt a bit remorseful but didn't read too deeply into it-assuming the two would better mend contact once they were both more independent from their overbearing family. Alex was devastated by Atticus's death, and was one of few who attended his funeral. She assumed him dead, for over twelve years, only discovering he was 'alive' by seeing him walk into the Wyveroost medical bay. She was shocked and after he turned tail and ran, she pursued. Atticus explained to her he was terrified of reconnecting with the family after he rose again, knowing that the church would insist he be permanently destroyed. Atticus was openly afraid of what his sister would think of him-running away and refusing to even let her look at his face upon first seeing her. After some coaxing, the two began to talk. While Alex was understandable frustrated with his absence, she forgave him as he explained his reasoning. Both his fear of retribution by her and their parents, and a fear of dragging his family into his newly complicated life. Atticus confessed everything to her, and happily cried in her arms as she accepted him back into her life. He missed his sister deeply, and feels incredibly warmed, comforted, and grateful to have her acceptance and support. Amelia Anne Caldwell Caldwell Parents Wyvernroost Guild Kimberly Trivia * Atticus teasingly called her four eyes when they were children, as she needed glasses long before he did. * Despite being nearly identical in most ways, Alex doesn't share Atticus's white patch of hair. * Huge lesbian